


Lunar Eclipse

by Hyunjisung



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dpression, Falling In Love, Fan Rumors, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Romantic Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjisung/pseuds/Hyunjisung
Summary: Keiko Takashi had two lives. Her singing career, and her school life. The two were easy to keep apart...Until she got a huge deal to join the Stray Kids on their world-wide tour.
Series: Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907413





	Lunar Eclipse

It was a normal day in the Spring. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and everyone was happy. I was walking with my friend, Seiji, to her house, where I would be modelling with her new undergarments. 

"You're going to look great Keiko! I'm sure everyone will love this!" She beamed at me. 

"Do you still wanna take my offer on posting these on my account?" 

"Keiko..." She smiled softly. "That's up to you. I know I'll get a lot of attention if you post those pictures on your Instagram. You might attract some weirdos though..."

I shook my head. 

"Seiji, it'll be so good for you! My followers are all super supportive of our friendship! Remember that picture of us I posted for your birthday?"

Seiji seemed to think. I was talking about an aesthetic picture of us at a cafe, celebrating Seiji's birthday with a small cake.

"Oh! The one of us that went viral?"

"Yes! They love you! I'm sure it'll be completely fine."

"Keiko... Thank you so much!" She hugged me.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her keys. She unlocked her house and let me into a white room, where I would be modelling for her. 

"There's a small changing room over there." She pointed towards a door. "Just walk in there with these undergarments and come out with the robe on."

She passed me the undergarments she preciously made and beckoned me over. I changed into the first set. It contained a red butterfly bottom and a super cute red bra. I put the robe on top and walked out.

"Girllll... Your body is amazing. I wish I could have such a perfect body like yours."

"Seiji! Don't say that! You have the best curves I've ever seen!"

"Oh, shut up." 

We both joked around and laughed as she took pictures of me. The session took around an hour long, and by the time we were done it was 4 P.M.

"Keiko! I found a couple good pictures for your Instagram." 

She showed me pictures of the red butterfly bottoms and the black set.

"These are perfect! I'll have them uploaded right now."

I went onto Instagram to post the pictures. Immediately after posting the two pictures, I was flooded with likes and comments. And a phone call.

It was from JYP Entertainment.

"Seiji, I'm going to take this phone call!" I called out to her.

"Alright, take your time!"

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is JYP Entertainment. I am the manager of the Stray Kids. It is a pleasure to speak with you, Luna."

"Thank you..."

"I am here to propose a collaboration. After hearing of your recent songs, we would like if you joined us in our new, upcoming album, and tour."

"Oh! Yes! That sounds great!"

"Perfect. We will meet today at 7 P.M. at the JYP building. I will have someone escort you to the room we will be meeting in. Thank you for the collaboration."

He hung up. I jumped up and down and ran to Seiji.

"Seiji! Seiji!" I hugged her. "I got an offer for a collaboration with the Stray Kids!"

"Oh my gosh! Keiko!!" She squeezed me even tighter. "I'm gonna go to one of their concerts this year, I promise! I hope I'll be able to hear your songs!"

"Not only that..." I paused for the suspense. "I'm joining them on their tour!"

"I'll see you too!! I'm so happy for you Keiko!"

We both fan-girled over the Stray Kids for a bit and had dinner.

"Seiji, I have to be at the JYP building by 7. Could you take me home?"

"Yeah, of course."

She drove me back home, where I immediately went into the shower. I changed into white cargo pants and a black tank top. I threw on an over-sized light pink hoodie and white high tops. I was putting my earrings on while walking outside to catch a bus. I walked the rest of the way to the building and walked inside. I looked around the familiar building. A man walked up to me and escorted me to the elevator, and then to a room. Inside were the Stray Kids, sitting at a table. They waved at me to sit down. I took a seat next to Bangchan and Jisung. They had their water cups on the table. 

"Hi Luna! We're so glad you could make it today." Bangchan started off. "I'm guessing you already heard of our plans for you to join us in our newest album and tour?"

"Yes, I received a phone call earlier about that."

"Our tour is in the fall. Do you think you will be able to join us for that?"

"I'm actually not sure... because of school and everything."

He nodded. "That might be a problem..."

I.N. spoke up. "Why not just join us in our school? We'll have to spend the whole spring and summer together practicing, so why not join us?"

He looked around to the other members for approval. They all shrugged and nodded.

"Sounds good for me." I said.

"Oh... but you don't live close to where we have our school." I.N's face fell. "Maybe you could stay at our place too? We have extra rooms."

Jisung's eyes widened. "You're asking her to live with us?? Luna barely knows us. We're barely acquaintances right now, let alone close friends."

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know her better as she lives with us..." Lee Know added. 

"I guess you're right..."

"I'm ok with anything. I just need help moving some of my stuff in if that's what's happening."

"We can help with that. Let's get back to our main topic." Bangchan said. "We have songs set for you to be in. They're called 19, 3rd Eye, Sunshine, Chronosaurus, Double Knot, Ex, and God's Menu. For the tour, you will most likely be dancing with us in all of the songs, starting with Victory Song."

We discussed the plans for the new album and the tour for the rest of the day. 

"Alright, starting tomorrow, we will have practices and train together. We'll have to get used to having another member on the stage and in our songs."

Jisung whipped his hand to the side to say something important, but he spilled his water on me instead.

"I'm so sorry!" Jisung quickly picked up the cup before it made more of a mess. My hoodie was soaked.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. 

"Your hoodie is almost as dark of a pink shade as Jisung's cheeks." Changbin laughed. 

The rest of the group laughed along with him. I looked over at Jisung, and his cheeks were pink. A very dark shade of pink. 

"Here... um... you should let your hoodie dry for a bit before we finish today..." He said, flustered. 

"Oh, yeah, you're right." I took my hoodie off and set it down on a small table nearby. 

The rest of the members averted their eyes. 

_Oh.. right.. I'm wearing THIS tank top._

I crossed my arms over my tank top.

Jisung stood up and took his hoodie off. He set it over my shoulders and walked to get towels. Him and Hyunjin cleaned up the spill while the rest of us talked about things happening in the celebrity world. 

"I'm sending an email to our teacher right now Luna." I.N. said. "What should I put your name as?"

"You can put me in as Keiko Takashi. You guys can call me Keiko too. Luna is just a stage name."

"That's a cute name!" Lee Know said. "Reminds me of my cats."

"Everything reminds you of your cats Minho." Changbin said. 

"You remind me of my cats." Lee Know smirked. "Annoying."

Changbin chased after Lee Know, who started running away. 

"Hey! No fighting!" Hyunjin yelled while he wiped up the spill. He glanced at me, awkwardly sitting with Jisung's hoodie over my shoulders. He peeked at Jisung, who was just cleaning the spill, and back at me. 

"Keiko, you should put the hoodie on." 

I pulled the hoodie over my head. It was a little big for me, but it was warm and comfy. 

"Keiko! Don't move!" Seungmin came over and brushed his hand over my ear. "Your earring was stuck on the hood. I thought it would get ripped off."

"Oh.." I touched my ear, which was turning a bright shade of pink. I brushed my hair over it to cover it. "Thanks."

Jisung sighed and sat back down next to me. "Sorry about that..."

"It's alright, it's just a spill. My hoodie will dry eventually."

He smiled.

"Well, we can either help Luna-" Bangchan stuttered. "I mean, Keiko. We can help Keiko move in or continue discussing plans."

"I'm done sitting around!" Jeongin stood up and marched to the door.

"Guess we're going out." Seungmin laughed and pushed Hyunjin.

"You don't mind if we help you out?" Bangchan put his coat on and started walking with us.

"Oh no, not at all." I smiled. "Thank you for the help."

He glanced at Jisung. "Hey, you gonna be ok?"

Jisung was in a plain shirt. "I'll be fine. You need the hoodie more anyways..." 

He looked down as if remembering what I was wearing. My face turned red and I quickly turned away.

_Goddamn it... why did I have to wear this one??_

"Besides, if I get cold, I'll just latch onto one of you and I'll be ok."

"Hopefully it's not me..." Bangchan whispered a little too loud to be sneaky.

"Oh~ I'm so cold! I think I need to hug..." Jisung started chasing after Bangchan, but gave up and came back to me.

"You!" He wrapped his arms around me and laughed awkwardly. 

I let out a laugh. "Let me go Jisung!" 

I playfully pushed him off. We walked to their ride together and went to my house.

"This is my house." I took out my keys and unlocked the door. "You guys can get food from the fridge over there and the basket next to it."

"Thanks!" Jeongin rushed over and grabbed a small bag of pretzels. 

"Hey! We're supposed to help her with her stuff, not eat!" Changbin said, as he grabbed some food too.

Jeongin rolled his eyes and laughed and sat on the couch.

"Bangchan and I can do the boxes." Jisung suggested. 

I nodded. "I'll pack my stuff quickly."

* * *

A couple hours later, all my stuff was packed into boxes in the car. We drove to their place, a two story apartment, hidden from public but close to the JYP building. Jisung and Bangchan helped me with the boxes as we walked up the apartment. 

"Alright, the bottom floor is basically unused by us, since all of our rooms are on the first floor. The only problem is..."

Jisung finished his sentence. "The only problem are the showers. We have two showers, one doesn't lock very well and the other is fine. Use the one furthest from your room, it locks better."

"Oh ok. I think I can remember that."

"Your room is next to Hyunjin and Jisung's room. Second to furthest from the start of the hall." Bangchan pointed to an open door.

We brought my stuff into the empty room. 

"If you want, you can unpack right now and get some of your things set up. Me and a couple others are going to make dinner." Bangchan told me as he walked into the kitchen.

I sat on the ground and opened my boxes. I put my clothes in the closet and set up my desk to work on my solo music. I smelled some delicious food coming from the kitchen. I realized I needed to shower, so I walked into the shower which I thought was furthest from my room. I brought my clothes in and locked the door. I sighed and turned on my music. House of Cards. That song helped me train my vocals. I turned on my shower playlist and shuffled queue. I stepped into the shower and started singing softly. I heard murmurs from outside that I couldn't make out properly. I heard a voice come closer to the shower I was using. 

"Hey, who's using the shower?" 

"I'm not sure. It's not the guys in the kitchen. Probably Hyunjin, Jisung, or Keiko."

It went quiet for a bit.

"I hear singing. It's Keiko."

"What are you doing, just standing there? It's weird."

"Her voice is beautiful..."

I heard the shuffling of feet lead away from the shower. I sighed as my music changed to the base music for my new rap song. 

_Could I really be a rapper too?_

I took a deep breath and starting rapping the lyrics I took so long to think of. It was a decent start, but I knew I would have to work on it. I stepped out of the shower and started drying myself off. I applied moisturizer and put on my clothes. I dried my hair out with a towel and started fluffing it out as I walked outside, earrings and rings in hand. 

"Hey Keiko!" Minho beckoned me to the living room, smiling. 

I walked over to the couch awkwardly, holding my accessories in one hand and fluffing my hair out with the other. He leaned over to whisper to me.

"I never knew you were also a rapper..."

"Oh, about that... I have some songs I was going to release as solos later, and I wanted to try a new style of music. I wanted to try rapping, but I don't think I'm very good yet."

"You won't need to worry about that. We have many talented rappers here. Just ask them to help you out sometime." Minho beamed. "I really like your style in singing and rapping. I'm sure you'll continue to grow even more."

"Thank you!" I smiled and went into my room to set my accessories away. 

When I came out, I could see steam come out of the kitchen, as Bangchan brought out pasta noodles. Him and Jisung distributed the pasta into bowls and passed them to Seungmin and Jeongin, who added the sauce.

"It smells good!" I commented, watching them from the entrance of the kitchen. 

"Come and have some!" Jeongin held a bowl out to me. 

I smiled and took it from him. 

"Taste it, taste it!" Seungmin egged me into having some before the rest of the members came.

I looked around jokingly to see if anyone was watching, and then had a noodle.

"Keiko!" Bangchan was in mock shock. 

I put a finger to my lips. Jisung ran out to get the rest of the members to eat. A couple minutes later, he returned with the other members. We all sat at the table and ate the pasta Seungmin, Jeongin, Bangchan, and Jisung made. 

"Changbin is cleaning!" Jeongin laughed.

"Ugh, me again?" Changbin complained.

"I'll do it with you." I stood up and collected all the members' finished bowls.

Everyone looked at each other in shock for a second, and then went out to the living room.

"Do you always do the dishes alone?" I asked Changbin.

"Yeah." He laughed. "It's not that big of deal."

"I see... Well, at least I'm here. For a change." I smiled.

We continued to clean up the kitchen for another thirty minutes until we joined the members in the living room. 

"Alright, now that Keiko and Changbin are here, let's talk about tomorrow." Bangchan said.

We all sat down in the living room and listened to what Bangchan had to say.

"We start practice tomorrow. We'll head to JYP at 10 and practice there, maybe we can get a recording of one of the songs."

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Well, that's all I had to say. Let's head to our rooms now."

We all got up to head into our rooms. I hesitated to ask one of the rappers for help, like Minho recommended.

"Um, hey. Jisung." I tapped Jisung's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?" He turned back to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I paused. "Privately?"

He nodded. "Your room?"

We walked to my room and sat down at my desk.

"So I-I'm actually recording some new songs, solos to be released later. I might collab with a couple other singers and rappers, but I'm not sure yet. But... I'm actually rapping too. And I was wondering if I could get some help with that."

Jisung smiled. "Of course! I can help you tomorrow after practice if that's fine?"

"Yeah! That's perfect! Thank you so much!" I hugged Jisung.

"No problem." His voice grew a little shaky.


End file.
